Enough is Never Good Enough
by Abluvion
Summary: Never is an awfully long time" she whispered, smiling a sad kind of smile, but still trying to keep her tears from overflowing. - 4 years later Peter comes back, but has Wendy already moved on?
1. Grow Up

My first Peter Pan fic, but I recently watched the movie for the hundredth time and I felt like I had to!

* * *

Wendy was 16 and had aged wonderfully, she was gorgeous beyond compare.

But she was unhappy.

Life itself was great, Wendy's family had moved into a much more elaborate house the before, one with maids, cooks, she was supplied with lovely gowns and lovely boys fell at her feet. She was convinced it was because of her father's newfound wealth, she really didn't think of herself as anything much. She was just plain Wendy Darling, soon to become a woman, soon to marry and have a child of her own.

But Wendy was not happy in the least, at times she remembered the boy with russet hair, his blue eyes with that child glimmer, his mischievous behaviour, his carelessness, his fearless cocky appearance and above all else, his ability to make Wendy fall for him a thousand times over.

But of course Peter had told Wendy that he never knew what love was, back when he had come tumbling through her home, along with Tinkerbell, and whisked herself and her brother away to Neverland only for them to return when they thought that they had had enough.

But for Wendy enough was never good enough, she kept that window open wide even though she had moved she still believed he could find her, but three years had passed and that boy hadn't returned and tonight, the night before her 17th birthday, the day she becomes a woman, Wendy reached over and took one more longing glance out into the sky, at the distant stars and closed the window.

She spoke to herself at that point.

" It's time to grow up Wendy Darling, you're to become a woman, childish fairy tale endings never did and never will happen, and no one knows that better then yourself, he's never coming back, never, ever"

A single tear lingered at the corner of her eye before overflowing and streaming down her rosy red cheeks.

She took her hand and wiped that single tear away, turned around and strode out of her room with a new kind of defiance, and a new way of life.

"No more fairy tales Wendy, woman do not believe in such childish things"

But as she turned to corner her two brothers stood there along with 4 of the lost boys, staring at her. Wendy stopped in her tracks and realized they had been watching her that whole time.

"He could come back y'know, he always could" piped up a tiny voice that could only have belonged to Tootles.

She heard the pain in his voice as clear as a bell, she glanced at the boys faces seeing the same pain etched on their faces.

"It's time to grow up, you're just children, you wouldn't understand"

She had never been truly mean to the boys, but she knew then that that line would haunt her like a disease.

She walked around them and continued down the stairs only to be greeted by a young man.

"Rolf! Oh, you came, you came!"

Rolf, a boy with long dark hair, deep green eyes and a piercing glare that made the girls swoon.

And he was to be her suitor, she was to marry him and carry his children in the near future.

She wasn't exactly happy about being forced to marry but she had chosen him because he was the nearest to her age, he was 19 and couldn't have been happier then to be marrying Wendy Darling.

"I have only come to relay a message, an important one, but a message nonetheless" he said, stopping Wendy in her tracks, as she was making her way towards him.

"Oh."

"Meet at the park tonight at half past midnight, I have something to tell you"

Wendy then smiled, nodded, turned and proceeded back up the elaborate staircase only to flop down onto her bed when she reached her.

She had only a few moments to herself before the boys had walked into her room.

Nibs had sat his 9 year old self on the foot of her four-poster bed and picked up her doll and began to speak.

"Wendy, why do you want to forget Peter so badly, I'd like to see him again, we always had great fun in Neverland, chasing pirates, having meals together..."

"Listening to his stories, stealing from the pirates, rescuing Indians from the pirates..." Slightly added.

"And we always played fun games with Peter, I think about things like that at night" The Twins finished in unison.

She sighed "Oh boys" and opened her arms for them.

They rushed into her arms and her tears fell, dripping into their hair and joining in with their own tears.

"It's time to forget Peter Pan, memories like that can only hurt the heart"

It was then that Michael and John Darling walked into the room.

John spoke in his cocky voice and said

"Real men don't cry."

Causing all 6 lost boys to leap off of Wendy's bed and follow John out of the door.

Michael said one sentence before following the other boys.

"You're making a grave mistake by closing that window."

His insightfulness sending chills down Wendy's back.

Wendy awoke later that night at quarter to midnight, fully dressed with her knee length hair combed and tied with a blue eggshell colour ribbon.

She swung her window wide open, purposely using the other window in the room, no longer wanting to ever, open that window again.

But as she was climbing out of that window her dress caught on the corner and out she tumbled.

The fifth floor had never seemed so high to her before that moment.

She had only been falling for a moment when a hand darted out of the darkness and wrapped itself around her slender waist, yanking her towards the stars.

She raised her head and stared directly into the boys blue eyes, he appeared to look just like Peter, what with the Russet colour hair, blue eyes that had a special gleam in them, but he looked older then 13, probably 17 or 18.

But this boy was flying and he was half naked so the odds were pointing in Peter's direction.

And without thought, she flung her arms around his neck and tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

"No, Wendy! Don't be a stupid girl! Don't cry Wendy, tears are for the weak" his voice floated through the darkness.

He set her down on a sturdy branch of a tree and floated down to sit next to her.

"We-"

"Oh, Peter, how did you find us?" Wendy was beside herself with happiness and confusion and of course anger.

"Tink helped me"

"How did you get so old Peter?" She loved saying his name; it gave her a sense of feeling.

"If you stay out of Neverland for too long age catches up to you, I left there a year ago, to find the boys and.." he blushed madly at this point "to find you, oh Wendy, it's not the same without yo- our mother around."

"It's been awfully boring without you around here either" Wendy added.

"Well, I am the greatest" Peter boasted.

"Oh yes, the great Peter Pan has come to greet us with his presence!" Wendy said through her laughter.

She was so happy, she had thought he would never come, never again, if the lost boys didn't live with them, she probably would have just thought it was all a dream.


	2. Warm Sort Of Feeling

He had flown her to a place most beautiful.

But it was too familiar to Wendy, but she hadn't realized that it was the one place she hadn't wanted to end up.

The park.

Her and Peter sat there for a while and talked.

They talked about the lost boys, and about Wendys school (after much questioning from Peter about what exactly each class of hers was about.)

After much talking she realized where she was to her utmost dismay.

She muttered a few colourful words and tightened her grip on Peters arm, almost as if she was scared her would leave.

It was then that she noticed a figure in the distance, his back to the tree that they were perched in.

She swore in the most un-ladylike manner possible.

"It's Rolf" she said under her breath, but Peters hearing had not failed him and he rose and began to descend towards the young man.

Her hand shot out and stopped the bo-man from going any further.

"He's a very important friend of mine; we were supposed to go on a date at this exact time tonight."

"Date? I do not understand that word" She then remembered that Peter had no knowledge of love and the things that go along with it.

"People who love each other, or like each other a great amount go places to talk, dance, sing, walk, to do anything that pleases them and they kiss and confess their love for each other" Wendy tried her hardest to explain this concept to Peter.

"I understand some parts, but this date word, it doesn't sound fun. Hook probably invented it as a form of torture." He was mimicking a swordfight with his hands and making a soft ticking noise, grinning to himself.

She placed her hand on his tan arm, forcing him to stop. "You don't know what love is, do you Peter?" She replied as an attempt to help him understand.

"Of course I know what love is! I, Peter Pan, am the greatest boy who ever lived" He boasted.

"Love is a warm feeling you get deep in your chest when you're around someone, you get a tingly feeling in your stomach and everything feels as though it will all work out in the end, you want to be with this person forever and ever".

Peter was speechless, a reddish glow was creeping up his cheeks and no sound escaped his lips.

"No matter how hard it is for me to leave, I have to go meet him for our date" But as she started to climb down the tree Peter asked said the hardest thing that anyone would ever say to her.

"I think I understand what love is now Wendy"

"You don't love me Wendy Lady, because you love that poor excuse for a man"

And he set off towards the distant stars, and never looked back, not even once.

Wendy lowered herself to the ground, her dress was dirty and her hair no longer tangle free, her poor attempt at putting on makeup looked even worse because of her tears and she could barely walk.

She still remembered the last time that he had left in this kind of manner, but he had left her with a happier set of words, a different kind of feeling, he had left her with hope not a feeling of pain and rejection.

_"You won't forget me, will you?" Wendy called out to the dark sky as Peter inched closer to the edge of the window sill. He laughed in a nervous sort of way, running his fingers through his filthy hair, he said_

_"Never!" Wendy smiled when she heard his answer._

_"Never is an awfully long time" she whispered, smiling a sad kind of smile, but still trying to keep her tears from overflowing. She could see that Peter was struggling too, but he would never let it show, because he was the great Peter Pan._

_"Bye, Wendy." With that, Peter Pan was gone, up into the distant sky filled with stars._

She whispered something at the stars, something only the wind could hear. (A/N you'll have to figure this one out on your own!).

She spoke up, louder this time "Mr. Kensington, sorry to have made you wait for so long"

He turned and smiled, only to have that smile fade as fast as it had reached his face.

"Miss Darling what on earth have you done with yourself, you're a proper mess."

Oh Rolf, always so observant, she thought in a sarcastic tone.

"I've had a very eventful night as you can clearly see"

"Oh, well allow me to help you" his outstretched hand looking completely uninteresting.

She thought only of Peter, the boy who left here alone just moments ago.

She felt completely blinded by the pain that had intertwined with his last few words.

She figured she might as well listen to what Rolf had to say then leave and go home so as to not be caught out of bed at night by her father, the notorious Mr. George Darling.

"Rolf, what was it that was so important that I had to drag myself out to this park in the middle of the night?"

"Wendy Darling, I've always admired you from afar, watched you grow from a little girl to the woman that stands before me, and I'd like to ask if I could take your hand in marriage?"

Wendy was speechless, she had known that he would ask that tonight but after Peter had appeared it hadn't crossed her mind, not once.

"I-I, I need to leave, right away."

And she ran as fast as her high heels could take her.

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, her hair flying out behind her, Wendy was leaving everything there with Rolf.

Her dignity, her pride, her inheritance, her fear.

Peter was real and she needed to find him, she needed to feel his arms around her, she needed his warmth.

He was unlike any other boy, he had grown up for her, it was more then she could have ever asked from him.

He really had grown up for her, but she had let him leave her once again.

What a stupid girl.


End file.
